Orędzie
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Nie tylko w Polsce przygotowanie orędzia przywódcy to poważna sprawa.


- Słuchajcie – zaczął Diethard, patrząc na zebrane przy stoliku Kaguyę, Kallen i C.C. – wpadłem dziś na świetny pomysł. Jak wiecie, Zero ma dziś zaprezentować światu swoje nowe przesłanie. Postanowiłem, że należy zmienić nieco nasz wizerunek w mediach. Do tej pory byliśmy przedstawiani jako grupa niesutraszonych bojowników o słuszną sprawę z zamaskowanym, tajemniczym przywódcą na czele. Problem w tym, że ta formuła się wyczerpuje, potrzeba nam czegoś nowego, świeżego, co ociepli nasz wizerunek.

- I...? – spytała C.C. pukając palcami w blat stołu – Chcesz, aby Zero zaczął opowiadać dowcipy z gatunku „Spotykają się Brytyjczyk, Chińczyk i Japończyk..."?

- Nie do końca – Diethard uśmiechnął się – Postanowiłem, że podczas kolejnego orędzia Zero wystąpi w towarzystwie. Najlepiej, aby obok niego była piękna kobieta, której obecność pomoże nam zaprezentować Zakon od innej strony.

- Świetna pomysł, Reid-san! – wyrwała się Kaguya – Stanę u boku Zero jako jego przyszła małżonka i całemu światu opowiem o naszej miłości! Wojna i miłość, jakie to romantyczne!

- Hmm... – Diethard zamyślił się, po czym wyjął z kieszeni palmtopa i coś na nim zaczął obliczać – Taka sytuacja pomogła bym nam pozyskać dla sprawy miłośników lolikonu, czyli...powiedzmy jakieś 70 Japończyków. To może nawet...

- Zaraz, zaraz... – wtrąciła się Kallen – Powiedziałeś chyba, „kobieta", a nie „dziecko", prawda?

- No właśnie, tak sobie teraz myślę, że poza Japonią mogłoby to być źle odebrane...

- Dokładnie – Kallen uśmiechnęła się – Może więc ja? Jestem i tak znana, więc nie muszę ukrywać twarzy, a poza tym...

- Tak, po prostu rewelacyjny pomysł – beznamiętnie stwierdziła C.C. – Znana z listów gończych terrorystka oskarżona o śmierć setek ludzi. Twoja obecność na pewno ociepli wizerunek Zero. Chyba, że chcesz go ocieplić tym – to mówiąc zerknęła wymownie na piersi Kallen, która poczuła, że powoli zaczyna się złościć.

- Poza tym – kontynuowała spokojnie C.C. – Diethard powiedział, że obok Zero powinna wystąpić kobieta, a nie – tu posłała znaczące spojrzenie Kallen – dziewica.

- COOOOOO?! – twarz pilotki Gurrena przybrała barwę dojrzałych czereśni, ładnie komponującą się z kolorem jej włosów – Odszczekaj to kłamstwo! Zaraz!

- Mówiłam ci już, że słodko wyglądasz, gdy się rumienisz?

- Jak ja ci zaraz...

- Moje panie – Diethard wtrącił się w ostatniej chwili – To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, że Kallen jest dziewicą, a...

- Co, Kallen jest dziewicą? – twarze całej czwórki zwróciły się w kierunku drzwi, w których stali Ogi i Yoshitaka – To prawda, Kallen? – spytał ten drugi

- Grrrr...

- To my już pójdziemy – i zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, drzwi sali zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Diethard westchnął ciężko.

-Dobrze, wróćmy do meritum. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może dobra by była jakaś egzotyczna piękność, na przykład Laksh... – tu przerwał, czując na sobie piorunujący wzrok trzech kobiet, które w tej chwili połączyła solidarność – Tylko, że ona jest ciągle zajęta, więc i tak nie będzie miała czasu – dodał zaraz. Oparł się o stół, czując na sobie oczy Kallen, Kagui i C.C.

- A gdyby tak... – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili – postawić obok niego jakiegoś pięknego młodzieńca? Braterska miłość, te sprawy, wiecie...

- Nie – odpowiedziała wyjątkowo zgodnie cała trójka, dając kolejny już dowód solidarności jajników.

- To co ja mam zrobić? – Diethard był wyraźnie zły, że jego plan napotyka na trudności – Mam już przygotowany w film, który puścimy w tle orędzia, a wy...

- Jaki film? – zainteresowała się Kallen.

- Sceny z małżeństwa Odysseusa i Tian Zi – odparł dumny ze swojego pomysłu Diethard – Pokażemy światu, jak to zła Brytania wspiera zboczeńców!

- Taaa... – Kallen spojrzała na Kaguyę – sama widzisz, że na takim tle dziwnie byś wyglądała. Przykro mi, ale sami widzicie, że tylko ja...

- Jestem starsza od cesarzowej o dwa lata! – przerwała jej Kaguya – Dziewico! – dodała zaraz potem.

- Nie myśl, że skoro jesteś ode mnie młodsza, to wolno ci...

- Jak dzieci – jęknęła C.C.

- A ty co się wtrącasz? – Kallen poderwała się z krzesła – myślisz, że skoro ty nie jesteś już dziewicą, to wolno ci...

- Czyli przyznajesz, że ty nią jesteś?

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Sama kiedyś słyszałam, jak się zdrzemnęłaś i wzdychałaś do jakiegoś, jak mu tam było, Dżilsa Rajsa czy jakoś tak...

C.C. przez ułamek sekundy wydawała się nawet zaskoczona i zirytowana, ale opanowała to na tyle szybko, by nikt nie zdołał zauważyć grymasu złości, który przemknął przez jej twarz. Zwróciła się ku Kallen z tym samym co zwykle, zimnym spokojem.

- O sprawach ludzi dorosłych pogadamy, gdy przyjdzie na to czas – odrzekła – a teraz, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że lolitka i dziewica odpadają...

- Jaka lolitka?! – Kaguya po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy podniosła głos.

- Jaka dziewica?! – zawtórowała jej Kallen. Temperatura w trójkącie, którego krańce wyznaczała trójka dziewcząt, zaczynała niebezpiecznie wzbierać, nawet Diethard zrobił krok do tyłu. C.C. westchnęła i, widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, mrugnęła okiem. Po sekundzie było już jasne, że w roli partnerki Zero wystąpi zielonowłosa piękność. Teraz zostało już tylko przygotować dla niej odpowiednią kreację.

* * *

- Diethard, tu Zero - głos z słuchawki wydawał się inny od tego, który Reid zwykle słyszał - Mam chyba grypę, nie zjawię się dziś w bazie.

- A orędzie? Mamy już wszystko gotowe...

- Hmmm...Wiesz co? Powiedz C.C., żeby założyła mój strój, tak jak to zrobiła wtedy w Ambasadzie Chin i mnie zastąpiła. Na razie.

Diethard odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął zastanawiać się, jaki pancerz będzie najlepszy podczas szykującej się wizyty u C.C.


End file.
